


His Captain

by tirakina



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ball Gag, Dom/sub, Dominant Male, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Immobility, Injury, Jealousy, Latex, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Romantic Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Male, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism, shameful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirakina/pseuds/tirakina
Summary: Alph loves and admires Captain Charlie. Being the loyal crew member that he is, he's always happy to obey his captain... Little does anyone know, Alph's feelings surpass those of a platonic or friendly nature. However, Charlie is clearly attracted to Brittany, and poor Alph doesn't want to break any of the friendships that exist between him and his crewmates. Will Alph somehow succeed in winning the Captain's heart and fulfilling his desires? ...Or will something go horribly wrong? Read to find out!
Relationships: Alph/Charlie (Pikmin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	His Captain

It was a bright and sunny day, and the air was filled with the sounds of alien creatures chirping and roaring in the distance. Sunlight glimmered on the surface of the creature-infested waters of PNF-404, also known as the Pikmin Planet. The young engineer known as Alph was out and about, making his way across the sandy terrain of the Tropical Wilds. A large army of pikmin followed close behind him, and he didn’t hesitate to launch them at any hostile creature that dared to approach.

He smiled as he came across one of his kills from earlier in the day; it was a rather large bulborb with brown and orange skin. Alph assigned ten red pikmin to carry the corpse back to the Onion, feeling proud that he was finally able to master the art of defending himself against such ferocious beasts.

Alph knew that his crewmates were impressed with his skills, especially Brittany. She was the one who suggested that Alph should be responsible for any task that involved fighting large creatures. For the most part, Brittany was just afraid to attempt the job herself. However, she also knew that Alph could easily fight off any enemy, no matter how tough or menacing they appeared to be. 

Alph noticed that Brittany had recently become more affectionate with him. Brittany began to praise Alph very often, and he was always happy to receive her kind words. Sometimes, she would go as far as to kiss him on the cheek whenever he managed to kill a considerably powerful creature or collect a larger-than-average sized fruit. Not that he ever complained, of course.

One small thing that did bother Alph, however, was the way that Charlie, his captain, was affected by Brittany’s closeness with him. The blue-haired engineer couldn’t help but notice the jealousy on Charlie’s face whenever Brittany would kiss him. Alph knew that the Captain was in love with Brittany, and he felt guilty that he was basically taking her away from him, even though he never actually returned Brittany’s affection. 

Truth be told, Alph secretly hoped that the Captain’s jealousy was aimed at Brittany, rather than at him. Though he would try to bury his feelings deep within his heart, Alph sometimes felt envious of Brittany, due to the lustful stares that she would receive from the Captain. He wanted Charlie to desire him and lust over him, not Brittany. He wanted to please his captain by doing things that Brittany could never do, no matter how ridiculous, humiliating, or… dirty those things were.

Alph’s face was flushed red with heat, his mind filled with various scenarios of him and Charlie participating in different acts of intimacy. Suddenly, his built-in spacesuit alarm rang loudly, snapping him out of his thoughts and reminding him that sunset was approaching. Alph quickly examined his surroundings, making sure no stray pikmin were standing around, before making his way back to the S.S. Drake.

Back at the landing site, Alph’s crewmates were already waiting for him. Captain Charlie was leaning against the front of the S.S. Drake, while Brittany was growing some more pikmin. “Hey, guys!” Alph greeted, with a smile. The two greeted him with a “hey” before placing their attention elsewhere.

Alph glanced at Charlie's face, noticing that the pupils of his eyes were dilated, and his gaze was fixed on something in front of him. Curious, Alph looked towards where he was staring. His face flushed upon realizing that the Captain was staring at Brittany’s ass. Its roundness was accentuated whenever she bent over to pluck a pikmin out of the sand. 

Alph couldn’t help but cringe. He wondered, was the captain always such a pervert? And if so, what was stopping him from looking at Alph with that same lust-filled stare, despite them both being males?

The blue-haired engineer felt his heart fill with sadness and envy. He knew that the Captain was straight, and there was no denying it. Alph knew that no matter what, Charlie would never look at him in the same way that he looked at Brittany.

\-----

That night, Alph tossed and turned in his bed. He and his crewmates slept in a bunk bed with three levels; Alph happened to be on the bottom bunk, while Brittany was a level above him, and Charlie rested on the top level.

Usually, he had no trouble sleeping at night. However, this was not one of those nights, as his mind was completely occupied by thoughts of his captain. Alph grimaced, pressing against the sides of his head as if he were in pain. Go away, stupid fantasies… He will never feel the same... Alph repeated those words over and over in his head, in an attempt to rid his imagination of the thoughts that made him feel simultaneously frustrated and excited. Unfortunately, he couldn’t prevent himself from fantasizing about all the things he wished that Captain Charlie would do to him, and he began to feel an uncomfortable tightness in his pajama pants because of it.

“Ugh…” Alph groaned and sat up in his bed, accidentally bumping his forehead on the metal base of the bunk above him. He cursed as he put on a pair of fluffy blue slippers and slumped over to the ship’s bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him as he stepped inside. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well take a nice, refreshing shower. He hoped it would take his mind off of things.

Alph stripped himself of his blue-and-white striped pajamas, leaving himself in a pair of navy blue boxers. He stared at himself in the mirror, flexing and admiring his body. Although Alph wasn’t vain, he did take some pride in his appearance. Growing up, he wasn’t very muscular, and he lacked the typical amount of hair that covered the bodies of his peers. Unlike most other men his age, he had a small frame and his body was quite feminine-- a trait that he actually liked about himself.

Humming in satisfaction, Alph made a few suggestive poses in the mirror, accentuating his rear and chest as if he were a female. He arched his back and put a hand up to his mouth in a dainty fashion, giggling at his own reflection. After a moment, he stood up straight and shook his head, reminding himself that he still needed to take a shower.

\-----

Alph grabbed his bottle of blue raspberry body wash and squeezed some of the soap into his palm, lathering it in his hands before running it up and down his body. He then allowed the water from the shower to rinse him clean, and he gave a relaxed sigh as the warm liquid made contact with his skin. Showers were an enjoyable activity for Alph. Somehow, they allowed him to regain his thoughts in ways that nothing else could.

He knew, deep inside, that it was necessary for him to forget about his feelings for Charlie. After all, the Captain loved Brittany and was only attracted to her. Alph would never have a chance with someone as handsome and strong as the captain. He had to accept that Brittany would most likely be the only one fortunate enough to someday date the captain and marry him. Nobody could deny that Brittany was the perfect girl for Charlie. But despite this, Alph couldn’t resist imagining the sight of his captain drooling over him in the same way that he did for Brittany.

But more than anything, Alph wanted Charlie to be pleased, regardless if he loved him or not. He was the captain, the strong and capable leader; meanwhile, Alph was under his command, and he would do anything to make sure that things were perfect for his captain. If Charlie told Alph to jump off a cliff, he would do it, no questions asked. Charlie would never intentionally harm Alph. He only commanded him to do what was best for him, after all.

Alph sighed, wishing that his relationship with the captain could reach a more intimate, personal level. It was at that moment when he began to imagine a scenario of which he had spent several nights fantasizing about. He envisioned himself wearing a black latex bodysuit as he sat in a kneeling position, his hands tied behind his back with rope. A ball gag was placed in his mouth, and he was completely unable to move. Charlie was standing over him with his hands placed on his hips in an authoritative manner. He was shirtless but he wore some faded blue jeans, which were tucked into the pair of black army boots he was wearing. 

The blue-haired engineer could feel himself becoming hard, and he started stroking himself as the warm water from the shower further contributed to his blissful, aroused state. Alph felt as if he was having an out-of-body experience. All of a sudden he wasn’t in the real world; rather, he was living out one of his ultimate desires. 

He saw himself kneeling before Charlie, completely powerless to whatever demands the captain had in store for him. Charlie eyed his subordinate intensely before pulling a long piece of black fabric out of one of the pockets in his jeans. It was a blindfold. Charlie covered Alph’s eyes with the item, reaching behind his head to tie it. He retreated, putting a finger under Alph’s chin and gently tilting his head up towards his own.

Panting heavily, Alph couldn’t handle it anymore. He felt as if he would explode. Suddenly, he gasped, shooting a thick load of cum onto the shower wall. As soon as his climax settled down, a cloud of shame began to loom over him. The reason he decided to take a shower in the first place was to help him not think about his attraction to Captain Charlie. Yet there he was, ejaculating everywhere at the mere thought of being dominated by his captain. He used the water from the shower to rinse his mess off of the wall, mumbling to himself as he did so. “So pathetic…” Alph muttered, “I can’t even keep myself under control when I think of him…”

Alph turned the shower off, carefully stepping out of the tub and drying himself off with a nearby towel. He put on a clean pair of clothes; a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. Stepping out of the bathroom, he tossed his pajamas in the ship’s laundry shoot. Alph glanced at a nearby clock and was slightly surprised to see that it was already 5:30 AM. He didn’t even get a wink of sleep.

“Might as well start the day,” Alph said to himself, shrugging. For once, he hoped that he would have a busy day. Maybe the act of killing bulborbs and gathering new fruit would cause him to forget about his dirty little incident from earlier.


End file.
